Blood Flows Between Two
by HellsAngel3196
Summary: Hi, my name's Artemis Fallen. Since no one really knows me they call me a freak, but my parents call me Aura or Aural. I love my music, and we are moving to a new town today. please R&R. I don't own the songs or Artist mentioned. (inspired by My Friend from Hell (on Deviantart))
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Artemis Fallen. Since no one really knows me they call me a freak, but my parents call me Aura or Aural. I love my music, and we are moving to a new town today. The town name is so weird its called "Shadows" how bad can a name get. Anyway let's get right into this shall we?

"Aural were almost to the new house." A woman said from the front seat to the girl who has black hair with silver streaks that shine like the moon. Aura looked up with her lavender colored eyes. "ok mom." She said sighing to herself taking out her black ipod encased in a jelly cat case that is Lavender. The song that was playing was toxic by Britney Spears. she pressed the pause button and put her headphones around her neck as they arrive at an old Victorian Style house. The man and woman hopped out and opened up the door for her. she got out looking up into the attic window seeing movement of a person. "Sweety you get first pick." Her father said opening the door to the house. She nods and heads up the stairs and looks for one of the darkest and small room. the only room was the attic and for some reason it wasn't dusty. "Hey mom, dad i found one." She yelled from the attic to her parents. Her mom goes upstairs to her room seeing a bed already there. "Honey we're going to have to change the bed" She says with a caring voice before Aural flopped down on it showing that the bed was fine. "oh alright, now come on down and get your boxes" aura nods and walks down the stairs to the truck. her dad hands her 2 suitcases and she looked up at her window seeing a figure. when she gets back to her room, the room seemed to has changed. "now to put these clothes away" she says to herself while putting up her undergarments. While humming shes starts to dance by her hip, eventually twirling around the room. "Broke my heart on the road

Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on crayons and dolls pass me by

Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly

Not the homecoming kind

Take the top off, and who knows what you might find

Won't confess all my sins

You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win

'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?

I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me

Never made agreements just like a gypsy

And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me

And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me

'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I am gypsy

I can't hide what I've done

Scars remind me of just how far that I've come

To whom it may concern

Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt

'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?

I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me

I don't make agreements just like a gypsy

And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me

I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me

'Cause I'm a gypsy

And I say, hey you, you're no fool

If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes

People fear what they don't know

And I say, hey you, you're no fool

If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes

People fear what they don't know

Come along for the ride, oh, yeah

Come along for the ride, ooh

'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?

I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me

Never made agreements just like a gypsy

And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me

And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me

'Cause I'm a gypsy" as soon as she finished she saw the figure disappear into nothingness.

* * *

Hey guys, HellsAngel here. I don't own the song Gypsy by Shakira. i recommend it, plus read and review if any known errors are seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Aural blinked in confusion eventually shaking her head, seeing her thoughts go off in a different direction. "it was probably my imagination" she said to herself, seeing as nothing in the room after exploring trying to find the figure. Her mother calls for her to come eat and that they were having Alfredo Cheese pizza (cause she only like that kind of pizza and you can get that kind from CiCi's.) "I'm coming mom…" she says walking slowly down the steps. at the bottom, her mom handed her some small gray pills and water saying. "here honey" aural nods taking them and starts to eat her pizza quickly finishing and running to the bathroom with her pajamas which were black short shorts and a dark red tank top that says "I'm Bringing Sexy Back." she started to strip revealing the scars on her wrists and her back where someone had carved into her back. she pulls her black and silver natural hair out of a short hairstyle revealing the length to be around her knees. she got in the shower using Victoria Secret's HeartBreaker body wash and shampoo to match.

when she got done, Aural pulled on her clothes and went back to her room noticing that the moon was already out. the figure smirked in the shadows his cheeks a little red. she gets to the room and puts her ipod on her speakers scrolling though the songs. "What should i listen to?" she asks herself. It took her 5 minutes, but she decided on the song finally. "All the Sceneies ya know what I mean

Mama Let Me Show Ya How I lean (Like an Emo)

Hair Straight, Cryin in the club

When We Shed A Tear We Let Everyone Know

Like A, Like An Emo

Black My Eyes

Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry

Cut My Wrist, Black My Eyes

Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry

Like A Emo

Driving To The Show, Two peeps

Crying On The Way, We Need Sleep

I Need a Blade, To Cut Deep

Bloggin on MySpace

Drama Spree

Damn I Need Love

I Need Love For a Little More Pain

Dancing is The Only Way To step Up My Game

2-Step, Windmill, Donkey Punch it's All The Same

So Right Now, I'm In The Mood

Show This Lil' Sceneie How An Emo Do

Gotta Take My Pics, For The Space

Take My Hand Up And Put My Hair In My Face

Like This And Like That

All The Girls Know Were The Real E's At

You Can Find Us Way Up In The Front

Dancing With Our Girl Pants Cryin Like An Emo

I Cry Like An Emo

Black My Eyes

Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry

Cut My Wrist, Black My Eyes

Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry

Like A Emo

Just Frown, And Get Down

Let Me Show You How This Emo Will Own The Town

To The East To The West

We Wear Our Target Shoes Yeah And We Wear Em The Best

I'm Looking Good, In My Hood

Got My Krews On And I'm Skatin On My Wood

Rockin' To Hawthorne Heights In The Pod Its Good

Changing My Name To Hollywood

I'll Bring To You The One Good Thing That An Emo Can Do

And That's Cry, All The Time

Yeah I'm A Whiner I Don't Care And I Don't Know Why

Hey Sceneie Why You Be So Meanie

I Can Sing And Play To The Girl Of My Dreamies

She Wants Me, A guarantee

If You Look Close You Can See The Ring

Black My Eyes

Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry

Cut My Wrist, Black My Eyes

Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry

Like A Emo" she laughs thinking of the irony that Frostbone wanted to act like a cutter and she was a cutter. while laughing she plopped down on her bed while her music stopped. "heh that was a good song" she said yawning. after she fell asleep, the figure stepped into the middle of the room revealing to be a 18 yr old man who covered her mouth making her wake up from her nap. "ssh…" he says removing his hand her eyes going back to normal from their widened stated of shock. "who are you?" she asked blinking at him smiling. "My name is Crimson, but call me Crim" he says to her his red hair that looks like blood and his eyes as blue as ice.

* * *

Hey guys, Im back with chapter 2. I don't own Lean Like an Emo by FrostBone.


End file.
